Playing With Fire
by shiningxstardrops
Summary: She was a player. He was a girl magnet. But when these two get caught in the net of an arranged marriage, who will win? The arrogant rich kid, Atobe, or the prominent player, Ayano?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! Okay-I've always written stories where the girl was shy and all that, but I wanted to try one that has a more outgoing charactetr-especially if she was to be paired up with Atobe! And if Atobe seems a bit OOC in this chappie or Ayano seems a bit Mary-Sue-ish, please forgive me-but there'll be an explanation to Ayano later in the series. Constructive criticism is asked for, and reviews would be great! Thank you! Oh yeah, and for those who actually read this, this chapter is sort of a prologue, so, yeah...Ehehehe...Newbie-ness taking over...  
-Shining Star-chan

* * *

- 

-

-

**"Multiple Personality Disorder...Maybe."**

-

-

-

Atobe's left eye twitched slightly.

Although he wore a pleasant smile on the outside, on the inside, he was boiling with rage and annoyance.

His jaw was unnoticeably tense and clenched tightly.

Across from him sat an empty chair, and to his left sat his mother and father.

Across from his parents sat a couple-Hitomi Shiro and Hitomi Mia.

Hitomi Shiro currently sat atop the business world of China, despite the fact that he was Japanese. He and Atobe's father were the best of friends since childhood, and frequently visited each other.

Hitomi Mia was a lady from a noble family, rich in both money and beauty. She was known as a 'Yamato Nadeshiko,' as Atobe's mother, and was one of Atobe's mother's close circle of friends.

And currently, Atobe was trapped underneath the four's conniving, sly minds; an arranged marriage.

Atobe's father had begun to grow worried about his son's future, as had Shiro-san for his daughter's-despite the fact that both of them were no older than fifteen. Their overly-romantic mothers had suggested getting the two teenagers engaged. Engaged!

So the result was the six of them gathered at the most expensive, flourished cafe around-however, currently, there were only five people for the Hitomi couple's daughter had failed to show up.

"We're terribly sorry-we could not find the girl anywhere!" Mia exclaimed, worry flickering across her delicate face.

Shiro's face portrayed anger atop worry.

"That girl...! I should've known when she said that she wanted to go off and 'explore' on her own when she's just arrived from England! Oh-"

"Its quite alright-no need to make such a fuss," Atobe Senior assured.

"Yes-I wouldn't be surprised if she arrived any minute now. I can't wait to see her again in...what-nine years?" Atobe's mother, Saya, agreed.

"Ten," Mia corrected.

As the four adults began to laugh, the glass door jingled open, the bell attached to it ringing clearly.

A flustered girl stepped in, a hand on top of her sun hat to keep it in place.

Her crystal blue eyes were dilated and worried, her delicate lips slightly parted. Pale skin was flushed a bit from running, the girl's golden-brown hair was a bit mussed. She wore pale yellow sundress with a cut-off cardigan of a slightly darker shade of yellow. A satin ribbon was tied around the waist area of the dress, coming to a bow on the right side.

"Ayano-my dear! You look terrible-come over here," Mia ushered, waving a hand.

Relief crossed the pretty girl's face as she gracefully, yet awkwardly, walked over.

Before Shiro could even utter a word, Ayano bowed hurriedly.

"O-tou-sama! I'm terribly sorry! I'm so very disappointed in myself-I'd gotten lost! I'm so sorry!"

Shiro's look of anger slowly faded, until it was completely replaced by one of amusement and relief.

"That's alright," he said rather gruffly. He nodded his head towards the empty chair in front of Atobe.

"Hai!"

The girl plopped down in the empty chair.

"Its nice to meet you-I'm Hitomi Ayano," she bowed her head.

A smile spread across Atobe's parents' faces.

Atobe's heart dropped.

They liked her!

"Ayano, my dear-its such a pleasure to see you again," Saya smiled stunningly, gently.

Atobe's father, Kaito, grinned.

"And I've heard of your sucess in England-I heard for high school you'll be going to Winchester's School for the Musical Arts. Congratulations," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much! I've been so very excited for this opportunity," Ayano eagerly replied.

Saya had a mildly impressed look on her face.

"Ara? Your Japanese is quite fluent, I see," she noted.

Mia laughed.

"Oh, with much effort-we've had to place mountains of tutors to get her to know this much. Keigo-kun, please help Ayano as much as you can," Mia smiled apologetically.

"O-kaa-sama!" Ayano's face became flushed and she pouted.

All this while, Atobe had yet to even smile in Ayano's direction.

"But of course-Ore-sama would be happy to," he forced on a small smile on his face.

"Oh!" Mia exclamied looking at her silver watch. "Well would you look at that! Its time that we old people get moving-we might miss our flight! Let us go and leave the lovebirds be."

"Flight...?" Atobe raised an eyebrow as the four adults stood up.

"Ah, Kei-chan, gomen! We four are going to catch up a bit on a trip-to Hawaii. We'll be back in a week or two. Don't worry! Oh, and Ayano-chan is going to be staying at our house. Bye!"

Saya was the last one out the door, waving at her son.

Atobe glowered at the door; great, he was stuck with a goody-goody girl who was to be his fiancee for two weeks. Happy happy joy joy.  
The glasswork nearly shattered underneath hsi glare.

He looked up when he heard a sigh.

"Whoo, this hat is stuffy."

Ayano whipped off her hat, fanning herself with it. She leaned back, crossing her legs.

Atobe raised an eyebrow once more, staring at Ayano.

"Yo! Oi...are you staring at me or my chest?"

Atobe's mouth drooped open a bit, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"Ore-sama does not stare, much less at such places. Besides, if Ore-sama were the type to stare, he'd stare at something more becoming than you-don't flatter yourself," he taunted, his usual smirk in place.

The girl shrugged, then smiled mischieviously.

"Ne, you're kinda cute, you know that? I've decided-you're my next target!"

"Target?"

"Un," the girl giggled.

Atobe frowned; what the hell was wrong with this girl? Did she have a multiple personality disorder?!

"So," the girl stood up. "Let's get going!"

"Where, exactly...?"

"Your house, of course, sweetie. Where else? Unless, you wanna take a small trip with me to the ladies' room," Ayano coyly smiled, leaning her head in towards Atobe.

Atobe smirked.

"You can take that guy over there. He seems to be enjoying your little solo 'leg shows.'"

Atobe motioned towards a tanned man dressed in monk's clothing.

"What the fu-ahem. Excuse me!" Ayano smiled sweetly, slid her arm around Atobe's, dragging him out the door.

When they were outside the door, Atobe snapped his fingers.

Immediately, guards pried Ayano off him.

He slid in his car smoothly, shut the door, and drove off, leaving Ayano in a swirling mass of dust.

-

Atobe sunk into his royal purple chair, enjoying the luxury of privacy and the silence. He threw his head back in gratefulness, as he deeply breathed in the lilac perfume scent his maids had sprayed into the air. Just as he reached for the glass of mineral water, a knock was heard on one of the double doors.

Sighing, Atobe answered.

"Yes?"

"Young master, a guest has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

Too tired to question the mysterious character, he consented.

The door opened, and a slightly miffed Ayano stepped in.

"Oi! I'm your fiancée! How could you just leave me there like that?!"

"Like what?" Atobe narrowed his eyes, nearly into slits.

"Never mind, sweetie. Its alright," Ayano winked.

Atobe gaped.

"So-where's my room?"

"Your…room?"

Ayano nodded.

"You don't have a room." Atobe looked her straight into the face.

"What do you mean? Look-you have over a hundred rooms in this mansion!"

"Um…young master, sorry to intrude, but…the master had us prepare a room should a young lady named Hitomi Ayano-san arrive." the maid tentatively peeked inyo the room.

Atobe ground his teeth and smiled coldly.

The maid flinched.

"Oh? Well, if it isn't too much trouble, do you mind taking me to the room?" Ayano resumed her lady-like posture, smiling softly.

The maid unconsciously straightened herself underneath the stare of two prosperous heirs.

Atobe smirked.

'Ore-sama's brilliance is extending once again.'

Ayano's stare grew more dominent.

'Easy bait.'

"Hai! Right away, Miss."

"Oh, you don't have to say 'Miss.' Ayano is fine!"

"Iie, I couldn't. It is my dutry, and should the Master hear-"

"Should the master hear, I'll tell him properly that it was my _order._"

"H-hai. O-of course. Mi-A-Ayano-san..."

Ayano smiled elegantly, as a proper lady should.

"Arigatou. Saa-let's go, shall we?"

"Of course, Ayano-san," the maid happily pranced down the hall, eager to run her mouth off to the other household members.

"Bai-bai, cutie-pie!"

Ayano gave a swift, passing peck on Atobe's prominent cheek before leaving the room.

Atobe inwardly nodded his head.

'Ah. Definately. Multiple Personality Disorder.'

-


	2. Chapter 1

Hi people! Okay-so from now on, the real story begins. Or something like that. And please forgive my grammatical mistakes-I'm still a newbie at writing. A green thumb. Oops. I meant green horn. I think. Ehehe...see what I mean? The story kinda sucks but thank you for reading anyways! Constructive criticism is asked-no, begged-for, and review would be greatly appreciated! XD

-shining star-chan

* * *

-

-

-

**"Obsessive Family and Tennis"**

-

-

-

_Ayano gave a swift, passing peck on Atobe's prominent cheek before leaving the room._

_Atobe inwardly nodded his head._

_'Ah. Definately. Multiple Personality Disorder.'_

_-_

It had been a solid week since Ayano had come to live with Atobe.

And five and a half days since she had applied to Hyotei Gakuen.

And four and a half days since she had been _accepted _to Hyotei Gakuen.

And three and three quarters days since word had spread that she was engaged to Atobe Keigo.

And zero days since she had stopped 'harrasing' Atobe.

The only 'haven' and 'protection' Atobe had from her was during tennis practice-and even then he recieved discreet glares for having 'stolen away the beautiful princess.'

Hah.

Well, not that it mattered much. He was still the most popular male in school-fans didn't care about 'little obstacles in the way of true love.' And he could still gain control of the entire student body with a snap of his fingers.

And guess what time it was right now-that's right...tennis time. Thank goodness.

However, Atobe's left eye was currently twitching; it seemed to do that a lot these days. Hmm...wonder why.

Last night, someone had managed to run through the numerous security systems the school had set up, escape the rottweilers, _and _avoid the security guards. And guess what he did?

He ripped apart the Grade A metal fence that had surrounded the regulars' courts, so now fans were _everywhere. _

The older fans had managed to save some grace by staying outside the boundaries, however, the fans of the second year regulars were now hoarding around the three; it was an unsaid rule that third-years only admire third years, second years only worship second years, and so on. Many people disobeyed that rule, but kept the peace by refraining from publicly announcing it.

Hiyoshi Wakashi, the singles star of the regulars.

Ootori Choutarou, the doubles star of the regulars.

And Kairi Hitomi, the temporary replacement regular for Hiyoshi Wakashi, whom had damaged his wrist during his martial arts session. In reality, he was a very talented athlete, but, due to the fact that he transferred mid-year added on to the fact that he was a freshman, he could not join the regulars. (A/N: I'm just pretending that freshmen can't join the regulars. Please go along with me! XD)

His 'long, transluscent golden locks' 'made him irresistible,' and his 'daring, manly obsidian eyes' 'made them want to dance the night away in them.'

Jesus-fangirls could get so mushy these days.

And in any case, Atobe would not accept this hiatus of a scheduled practice.

He opened his mouth to speak, when yet another figure stepped in.

A girlish figure.

A girlish, attention-drawing, confident, smirking figure.

The figure of Hitomi Ayano.

Oh, _no. _Not now, of all times!

"Oi, Hitomi, Ore-sama orders you to leave the courts at once! Ore-sama already has enough of a headache because of all these girls-"

"Gomen, A-chan! Demo, I'm not here to see you today. I'm here to see Kairi. Know him?"

Atobe snorted.

"Know him? He is the source of Ore-sama's unpleasantness. And non-regulars aren't allowed in here-"

"Ara? Kairi is? No matter," Ayano mused, ignoring Atobe's comment on how non-regulars should refrain from entering.

"Hah?"

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET_

A single, loud and clear whistling sound rang throughout the courts.

The source?

A deviously smiling, cocky, pretty girl-who went by the name of Hitmo Ayano-who bore a sparkling silver whistle between her thumb and forfinger.

In an instant numerous Men In Black had surrounded the squealing fangirls, seizing their flailing arms, and dragged them out. Soon, only the regulars were left in the pirvate courts set up just for them.

"What the..." Hiyoshi muttered under his breath.

All eyes were on her, and silence reigned-Sakaki-sensei was currently at a teacher's meeting, and the other members had their own courts far off.

A certain pair of eyes were in shock, shaking.

Ayano walked towards a certain freshman boy, each step creating a dramatic clacking sound on the pavement.

Ayano raised his forefinger and middle finger to her temple.

"Yo, Ka-chan! It's been such a long time, ne?"

Kairi's mouth slowly dropped open. He opened and closed his mouth, however, he only managed to splutter and end up looking like a goldfish.

"Oi, Hitomi-you know this girl?" Shishido groused, obviously pissed at the fact that a stranger was walking amongst the courts, after all that pandemonium.

Kairi slowly cocked his head towards Shishido, and forced on a strained smile.

"Iie-"

"Ka-chan, aren't you going to say hi to your o-nee-chan?"

"O-o-o-o-nee-chan?!" The regulars bursted out.

"Hitomi-kun, you had a sister?"

"Oi, brat-why didn't you tell us?!"

"Che. Watever-like I care."

"Hmm...what an interesting turning of events."

"Wahh! Kairi, why didn't you introduce me to her! Suge! To think-our freshman is the school's beauty's brother! Yatta!"

"Hehhh."

"Usu."

"Hah. Well, Ore-sama orders you _both _to get off the courts this instant!" Atobe roared, earning himself an 'eek!' from Ayano.

"Whatever. Fine-Ka-chan, I'll see you later! Ah-A-chan, don't be so rough on him, ne? Onegai! Bai-bai!"

As Ayano trotted out gaily, Atobe reminded the team, "Remember: regulars and sub-regular-you have a meeting afterschool in the clubroom. Now start on fifty-five laps!"

-

Chairs slid smoothly on the marble floor as they were pulled back and filled with eight bodies.

Atobe sat at the base of the rectangular table, while the regulars sat on either side of him, forward, down.

"Alright then. Ore-sama shall begin his glorious speech-"

"Wait, Atobe," Gakuto stopped him.

"Why are you stoping Ore-sama's glory, Mukahi?"

Atobe frowned.

"Hitomi-kun isn't here yet," Choutarou added, slightly worried.

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"And? He is the one who is late. He shall deal with the consequences later. Do not think Ore-sama has forgotten. Now-"

Atobe was silenced once again as the door slammed open.

Atobe closed his eyes in annoyance, breathing deeply.

"Now what?!"

"Hi!"

Atobe inwardly groaned at the voice.

"Hitomi, it would be best if you leave. And on your way out of the _school, _tell your brother that its strike one. Now, be gone."

"Wait a minute, A-chan. I might've...tipped him off that the meeting area was changed to the auditorium," Ayano looked sheepish.

"And why would you do that?" Oshitari asked, pushing up the bridge of his glasses.

"Because I have a request to ask of you. All of you."

Ayano's smile faded, and her eyes became serious, an air of maturity flashing over them.

"Ore-sama refuses all requests-"

"It's about tennis."

Atobe frowned once more, and raised his right brow.

"I want you to take Kairi out of the regulars."

A look of shock passed everyone's face.

Utter silence fell over the room.

"In fact, I want you to take him out of the tennis club."

The room became even more hushed, and slowly, looks of slight irritation began to take place over the regulars' faces.

"Make sure to completely _obliterate_ his dreams of becoming a pro tennis player."

"And why should we do that?!" Shishido groused, leering.

"That's right. That's too harsh!" Choutarou eagerly agreed.

"He's got great potentional," Gakuto huffed.

"But why..."

Heads turned towards Jiroh, whom had woken up when Ayano had entered the room.

"...why? Isn't he your brother?"

Ayano pressed her lips together in a firm line.

"Because."

Heads snapped back to her.

"I say, he has zero potential. And zero talent. So why let him continue when he'll only disappoint himself? Besides, he should just focus on studying. Its pointless-"

"So?"

Ayano's eyes widened a fraction as she turned to look at Atobe.e

"W-what?"

"I said, so? What if he has zero talent. If he loves tennis, that's what he should do."

"B-but..."

"Fine then. Our match is tomorrow-Sunday, at the Tennis Garden, 9 o'clock sharp. Be there. For your brother."

Ayano narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. But if he loses his match or if I'm not satisfied with his victory-he's never touching a racket in his life again."

"Heh. Now, be gone! Ore-sama wishes to continue his long-awaited speech!"

"Don't push it."

-

"Oi, Echizen! Watch your senpai beat all of them in one shot, eh?" Momo grinned.

"Yadda. You probably won't even win."

"Hah? Oi, oi, you know, you aren't cute at all."

"Che. Neither are you."

"Nani?!"

"Saa saa, Momo, people are staring," Fuji pointed out.

Momo froze as he realized that adults and children alike were stopping in their way to stop and stare at him yelling at his kouhai.

"Fuji-senpai, who is he? He just randomly came up to me and started yelling. Senpai-tachi, do you know this man?" Ryoma innocently asked the rest of the regulars.

He recieved a shaking of heads.

"O-oi! That's just cruel!"

"Do we know you, nya?"

-

Tennis Garden : 8:55

"That was just mean, everyone!" Momo grumbled.

His violet eyes had a flat look, as his mouth blew out air.

"Buchou didn't say anything," Ryoma offered.

"Shut up."

"Gomen, nya!"

"Eiji-senpai, pocky doesn't work with me."

"Eiji! Don't try to win over your kohai with have-eaten food-mou!"

"Fshhh...baka peach, its all your fault for being an embarrasment."

"What did you say, mamushi?!"

"Momo, Kaidoh-we have a match today, please-stop that!" Oishi squeezed himself in between the two second-years.

All heads inclined when they heard a giggle.

A girl, whom looked to be around their age, stood there, giggling with the back of her hand to her mouth. She didn't have a uniform on, so they couldn't tell if she was from one of the competing schoos or not-instead, she wore a straples blue onepiece with a matching white cardigan, a satin bow on either side of her head. Her blonde hair shook around her head as she continued to laugh.

"You guys are so funny! Ahahaha-I just can't stop laughing!"

The girl finally stopped laughing and managed to stand up straight. She still had an amused smile on her face, and she gazed at them.

"Who are you?"

The girl blinked and stared down at Ryoma.

"Hey cutie!"

Ryoma flinched when the girl suddenly bent down to tackle Ryoma in a hug.

"You're so cute! Its nice to meetcha-I'm Hitmoi Ayano," she purred.

Fuji glared discreetly, his smile still intact.

"What's your name?"

Ayano's voice suggested that she was talking to a two-year old, not a twelve-year old. And this annoyed Ryoma; all his life he'd been treated as if he was a small child thanks to his height and cute looks, but he _was not _going to take it from a girl.

"Echizen Ryoma. What's it to you?" Ryoma pouted.

Ayano blinked again. Slowly, a grin and a look of recognition came over her face.

"Kawaii! Suge-you're the 'o-chibi' that beat A-chan!"

"A-chan? I beat a lot of people, if you haven't noticed," Ryoma said boredly.

"Atobe Keigo-remember?"

"Atobe...Keigo...? Monkey King?"

Ayano burst into full force laughter.

"Monkey King?!"

Ayano guffawed, laughed, and giggled.

"Ahaha-well-ahem-I've got to go-he-ahem-thanks for the laugh, cutie. See you around!"

Ryoma and the other regulars could only stare as the strange girl skipped off down the small stone stairs.

-

"6 games to 1. Hitomi lead," the umpire called.

Ayano watched the game with stern eyes beside Atobe.

"See any potential yet?" Atobe smirked.

No reply came.

Atobe looked down only to see Ayano's knuckles turning white from grasping the low metal gate too fiercely. Her face was strained, jaw clenched tightly.

"Game and Match to Hitomi, 7 games to 1!"

Kairi's eyes shone with excitement as he waved pompously to the roaring crowd-as expected of a Hyotei regular. How was it that they managed to look cool and rich _even _when covered in sweat?

He strode back to the team bench after ignoring the opponent's offer to shake his hand, and now ignored the glares being shot by the opposing team.

"Ore-sama congratulates you-however, it was inevitable that you win against that no-namer."

"Arigatou, Atobe-buchou," Kairi smirked proudly-for non-regulars such as him, it was a very big deal to recieve a compliment from the captain.

"Well?" Atobe looked triumphantly at Ayano.

* * *

A/N: I don't know much about tennis so if the scores are off, please forgive me! Sorry! And please review-and pleeeease give me some constructive criticism! XD 


End file.
